


The CD

by Tortellini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Depression, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, References to Depression, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When his friend is sad, Percy makes him a gift.Oneshot/drabble





	The CD

Nico sighed. It was just one of those days, you know? He was laying on the bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The room was dark. His eyes were out of focus. Suddenly though, he heard something.

_Tik tik tik._

He sighed. And he tried to ignore it, he really did.

_Tik tik tik tik tik tik tik—_

“Urgh!” Finally Nico couldn’t take it anymore. He went to the window and opened it angrily. “What do you want, Percy? I’m really busy doing things right now!”

Percy grinned and held something up. “I made this for you!”

Nico blinked. It was a CD. Homemade. On the case it said:

THERAPY FOR SAD SACKS (“TOTALLY WORKS – SCIENCE)

“Feel better, dude.”

Despite himself, Nico had to grin. And a few minutes later, he had his headphones in, listening to the music. You know what? It was actually nice.


End file.
